


Goddammit

by dicaeopolis



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Kink Meme, Gen, M/M, Other, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the kink meme. "What if because Makoto is such an early bloomer, he's constantly being mistaken for an adult and hit on by older men/women whenever he's outside? And poor Makoto is incredibly embarrassed and flustered every time it happens, ESPECIALLY when in front of club members >:3 Bonus points for an angry and protective Haru!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddammit

It was happening again.

Every time. Every damn time they were out in public. The thirty-year-old cashier with a bad perm and nauseating bedroom eyes when they went to buy swimsuits, and Makoto's face bright red as he explained that he was only a high schooler, glancing at Rei and Nagisa as though they'd be horribly corrupted by the scene. The endless waiters and waitresses who were clearly working a second job to take care of their kids, leaving their numbers on receipts that Makoto would agonize over keeping to be polite or throwing out to be honest. Miho's occasional flush when she - she had no excuse; she KNEW how old he really was! The frequency of adults who flirted openly with a seventeen-year-old that looked like he was twenty-five was ridiculous.

And Haruka sizzled.

It wasn't Makoto's fault he looked eight years older than he was! It wasn't his fault he couldn't tell the difference between being politely kind and flirting, and that he had no idea what to do with flirting when he did recognize it!

It wasn't his fault he was gorgeous!

This time, it was the swim-team equivalent of a soccer mom who had sat down next to Iwatobi's place in the stands. And she was actually attractive, in the way women who aged gracefully after a gorgeous youth were attractive. She smiled with a lot of tooth, and had subtly popped the top two buttons on her blouse before striking up a conversation with the tall brunette.

"So, do you swim?"

"Yes!" Makoto replied sunnily. "I love to swim! Backstroke is definitely my best stroke."

She smiled across him at Haruka. "Is this your little brother? Good luck today, honey!" She held up her hand for a high five.

"Oh, no." Makoto chuckled in amusement. The two of them could host a Smilecon together. Everyone would laugh entirely too much. "We're just friends. He's an amazing swimmer, though." Haruka stared back coldly before she withdrew her hand, looking uncomfortable.

Oh, now he felt bad.

The words "just friends" registered and he didn't feel bad anymore.

They chatted through the entirety of the morning, as the pool mom shifted steadily closer to Makoto and held his eyes a little bit longer than was necessary. Haruka simmered.

How could Makoto be so oblivious?! The more thirty-year-olds mistook him for a college graduate, the less he seemed to realize that they wanted his admittedly alluring rear end!

"You grew up in Iwatobi? Fancy meeting you! Do you remember - yes, Haruka?"

Haruka had elbowed him sharply. Makoto glanced at him with a quizzical smile.

"Don't you think it's time for us to get ready for our race." It wasn't a question. Haruka stood up and began walking, leaving no room for argument.

"But Haru, our race isn't until the afternoon - hey, wait up! I'm sorry, ma'am - Haruka! That was rude!" Makoto reprimanded him as he headed in the opposite direction of the locker rooms. Haruka said nothing.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Makoto." Haruka gritted out, walking faster than was necessary.

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

He stared straight ahead. "It...irritates me. When they do that."

And Makoto grinned impishly, leaned closer to Haruka, and whispered, _"I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> heHE  
> im working on Puberty's Kindness I promise


End file.
